Today, as the density of electronics within typical system applications increases, unwanted noise byproducts of the increased density limit the performance of critical and non-critical electronic circuitry. Consequently, the avoidance of the effects of unwanted noise byproducts, such as by isolation or immunization of circuit portions against the effects of the undesirable noise is an important consideration for most circuit arrangements and circuit design.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated by, and may propagate along and/or around, energy pathways, cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines, and/or bus line pathways. In many cases, these energy conductors may act as, for example, an antenna radiating energy fields. This antenna-analogous performance may exacerbate the noise byproduct problem in that, at higher frequencies, propagating energy portions utilizing prior art passive devices may experience increased levels of energy parasitic interference, such as various capacitive and/or inductive parasitics. These increases can be due, in part, to the combination of constraints due to the functionally and/or structurally limitations of prior art solutions, coupled with the inherent manufacturing and/or design imbalances and/or performance deficiencies of the prior art. These deficiencies inherently create, or induce, operability highly conducive to unwanted and/or unbalanced interference energy that couples into an associated electrical circuitry, thereby making at least partial shielding from these parasitics and EMI desirable.
Consequently, for broad frequency operating environments, solution of these problems necessitates at least a combination of simultaneous filtration of energy propagation pathways, careful systems layout having various grounding or anti-noise arrangements.
Thus, a need exists for an energy conditioning structure that can provide for a wide range of energy conditioning abilities utilizing common energy conditioning components that are amalgamated into a filter that incorporates a larger conductive area of substrate. The structure creates, by arranging materials into a multiple, energy pathway system or filter structure operable to accommodate today's EMI/EMC requirements as well as industry economics.